Left 4 Dead: We came back for you
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: *ON HIATUS. BETA VERSION* When Louis and Francis escape from San Francisco, leaving Zoey behind, Louis vows to bring her back. What they find though 2 years later in a mission to retake the city, is unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 Dead: We came Back

Episode 1: Evacuation from San Francisco and Return

Louis' POV

"All survivors, proceed in an orderly line to the evacuation zone! You must be examined before you can board the aircraft!"

"Come on now!"

We had finally found a city still standing. San Francisco was still holding on against the infection, but the infected were about to overrun the border patrols. In a desperate attempt at survival, survivors were being evacuated from the city to Honolulu, where the virus had not yet reached.

"Alright you 3, come on!" one soldier said.

Francis and I got through without trouble, but they instead of letting Zoey through, they held her back.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but we can't let you through. That wound is likely infected. Doc!"

A doctor came over to Zoey and started looking at a wound she had suffered from an old nail. Then he looked and said something shocking.

"Sirs, I'm afraid that even though her records state her as immune, that this wound is infected with a virus that is likely able to infect even immunes. She will need to remain here at the airport."

"Then we'll stay with her." I said.

"Sirs, you need to go!"

"MOVE IT! THE INFECTED BROKE THROUGH, WE NEED TO GET THE PLANES AIRBORNE NOW!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN CHECKED, GET ON THE PLANES, EVERYONE ELSE, GET INTO AN ORDERLY LINE. ANYONE ELSE WHO CAN'T BOARD, EITHER FLEE OR HELP HOLD EM OFF!"

Zoey then did something insane. Along with the survivors who couldn't board, she grabbed an assault rifle and started firing at the undead as they swarmed up the escalator and stairs.

"ZOEY!" I yelled.

"GO, WE'LL BE FINE!" she yelled back.

Francis grabbed me, and started pulling me towards the plane as the last survivors were checked and sent to the planes.

"THAT'S EVERYONE, GO GO GO!"

As we pulled out, we saw Zoey and the others, still bravely firing at the infected as the soldiers fled on their helicopters.

"ZOEY!"

TIMESKIP

2 years later

"Alright, listen up and listen good!" Captain Hudson said. "San Francisco lies right in front of us! It's time we finally retake the city from the undead menace!"

"What's the plan sir?" McElhaney said.

"Our objective is take back San Francisco International, located south of the city, while the 7th army lands on the beaches with our heavy armor. The 4th will hit the Ports in Oakland to establish a beachhead for later reconquest of the American Mainland. From there, we'll spread out and clear the city before we seal up the border walls! Am I understood!?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

Zoey…We'll make it up to you, if you're still out there, we'll find you…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Left 4 Dead

We came Back

Episode 2: Airport Attack

Louis' POV

"ALRIGHT, GO, GO, GO!" The Captain yelled.

The raiding party of around twenty allied soldiers stormed from the choppers out into the main terminal of San Francisco International airport, and began firing rapidly.

"McElhaney, on your left!"

McElhaney swung around and nailed two undead trying to get him, before turning to help us again.

"Sheesh, this is ridiculous! How many undead can there be in one airport?!"

"You're asking me!"

Finally, the last of the undead in this section were killed, but we then heard sporadic fire coming from another section of the airport.

"You guys hear that? Sounds like fire is coming from the food court."  
"Let's move it then!"

When we arrived at the food court, we found a group of survivors checking dead bodies of the infected.

"Sheesh, you think these things would stay down." One of them said, swinging a baseball bat with nails inside it at one of the infected still alive.

"Sheesh, Al, you think you could be any more harsh on these things."  
"Hey there Janiet, you been eating any people lately?" One of the survivors said.

Before he could react, Janiet grabbed him and twisted his arm, before dropping him, leaving him clutching his arm.

"Anyone else want to insult me?"

"N-NO!"

"Um…" I said.

"Oh! You must be the military support we heard was coming to take back the city." The girl with the bat said.

"That's right, I'm Louis. This is Captain Hudson."  
"Pleasure to meet you Louis, Captain Hudson, Name's Alice. These here are my classmates from Lowell High."  
"LHS? I thought the students were all evacuated during the evac."  
"We tried to, but the walls fell before we could all escape to the airport, we've been stuck here for the last two years harassing the undead, and gathering intel on their strength and the breach in the wall."

"So...What's with Janiet acting like that towards him?"

"Uh...It's complicated to say the least, she's a tad different from us, and so the others like to insult her...though that rarely ends well..."

"Oh..."

"So, you're here now, we'll explain everything once this airstrip is back in our hands."

TIMESKIP

After a while, we had finally retaken the airport, and military forces began to pour into the Airport to establish a defensive line.

"So, I get the feeling you're looking for someone around here."  
"Ya, we're looking for a girl named Zoey, have you seen her?"  
"Zoey…I don't recall seeing anyone by that name here, but some of the other groups may have seen her.

"Other groups?"  
"Yep, a lot of other groups are still roaming the city, mostly survivors, but a few hostile groups of raiders who attack zombies and humans alike. Come on, I'll take you to one of them, they know almost everyone in the city."  
Geeze…What did we get ourselves into...

Zoey…We will find you…

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
